


Bite Me, Hamilton

by Maelstrom007



Series: Jamilton Drabbles [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Jefferson, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Top Alexander Hamilton, Top Hamilton, biting kink, neck biting, neck kink, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom007/pseuds/Maelstrom007
Summary: Alexander takes Thomas a little too literally.EDIT: 7/7/17Went through and corrected most spelling errors and made it longer/less crack fic like.





	Bite Me, Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely takes place somewhere between the second and fourth chapters of I'll catch you. I'm trying to see if it's worth it to try and work it into the story, or if I should leave this one as a stand alone fic. Ill be willing to lengthen this one just like I did with "Ill Catch You" if people show interest or if I suddenly get inspiration to do so.
> 
> EDIT: 7/7/17  
> In case you somehow didn't read the note in the summary, I just recently went through and beefed up this fic. ie: I edited most spelling errors and made it much more wordy and less like a crack fic. Hope you enjoy!

Thomas was tired. His secretary had managed to book over five meetings for him today practically back to back, and when he finally got back from them all, he saw that Washington had dropped a off a ton of paperwork on his desk that needed to be done  _ today _ . All in all, he had at least three more hours of work ahead of him, and he could feel a tell tale ache in his back begin to form. 

“Oooooh, still don’t have that paperwork done?” Hamilton sneered from his open doorway. Even though they were together, Alex never failed to get on his nerves at work. At home, it was all soft smiles and whispered endearments, at work all bets were off. It was nice almost, knowing that their relationship hadn’t bled into and affected their work lives. 

"Oh bite me Hamilton!" Jefferson snapped. Hunched over his work, he thought Hamilton left when several minutes went by without a response. Good, he needed to get this stack done and Alex distracting him would not help in that endeavor.  

Suddenly, a sultry voice spoke into his ear, “Where?" Thomas shuddered. He hadn’t even heard him come around his desk.  

Rolling his eyes, Thomas growled, “ _ Hamilton _ , now is not the time I really need to get this sta-AH" He gave a jolt as Alexander bit at the skin just above his collar,  _ hard _ . Before he could protest, that mouth began to nip up and down the column of his throat in the most tantalizing way. “A-Alex seriously ma-an cmon I gotta oh  _ fuck _ .” Alex latched onto the soft spot where his neck met his jaw and a low moan rumbled through his chest. 

Then he remembered where the  _ fuck he was _ and lifted his hands to pry Alex off of him. Before he could even move them an inch, his hands were pressed firmly back down onto his desk. Thomas was strong enough, he could easily pull his hands away, shove the other off his back and tell him to fuck off. But then he paused. Thomas could feel Alex pressed up against his back, the way his mouth hovered over his neck in anticipation. He felt boxed in, trapped, helpless, and he realized that he  _ loved it. _

 

"That's right Thomas, just let me take care of you yeah?" It was as if Alex could read his mind, and his words brushing over his ear made Thomas’ body shiver. After a moment's hesitation he nodded and was surprised when his hands were set free. "Jacket off." Thomas found his hands moving to obey before he even knew what he was doing. He heard a rustle of footsteps outside his office and froze in panic, looking up to the now closed door. "Don't worry, I locked the door when I came in." Alex said reassuringly. Thomas relaxed then, relieved that Alex had had the foresight to close and lock the door, although he was surprised he hadn’t even heard the click of his office lock. He finished taking off his jacket and set it down on the floor by his desk. He paused then, deciding how to proceed. 

Thomas could get up if he wanted, crowd Alex against a wall and they could make out until their lips bled. Or. . .he could stay where he was and let Alex take the lead once more. He still wasn’t used to the whole idea of giving up control, even though it was painfully obvious after their first...interaction that Thomas had loved it. Taking a deep breath, Thomas deliberately placed his hands back where they were on the desk, tilting his head off to the side and feeling his face go warm. It was an invitation, and he hoped to heaven above Alex would take advantage of it. 

\--

Alexander's breath hitched when Thomas put his hands back unprompted, and he felt his heart almost beat straight out of his chest. A rush of power and adrenaline flared through his system, and he forced himself to take a deep breath and slow down. This was for Thomas. The poor man was obviously stressed, and he needed to relax.  _ Badly. _ Stepping in, he placed his hands firmly on Thomas’ shoulders, before slowly caressing down the other's arms and to his hands. His touch was firm, almost like a massage, and he could feel Thomas take a shaky breath in. 

" _ Good boy, _ " He whispered in the others ear, and he felt his face split into a feral grin when he heard a high pitched keen slice through the air. He’d have stash that information away for later. "Remember doll, there are people still in the office, you gotta keep quiet now." Alex chided, making sure to press Thomas’ hands solidly into the desk. He could feel them twitch slightly beneath his own, but other than that Thomas was being surprisingly good for him. And then just to be an ass, he proceeded to kiss and suck and bite from Thomas’ ear back to that place just under Thomas' jaw that makes him see stars. 

 

"Ohh fffffucK that is  _ not fair at all _ ." Thomas whimpered out, shuddering beneath him and biting his lip in an attempt to keep any further noises from escaping. Alex grinned. 

 

_ Challenge accepted.  _

 

Alexander took his time, taking Thomas a part little bits at a time until Thomas was like jelly in his chair. He relished in the ability to take Thomas down like this, and he watched as Thomas breathed heavily, panting and moaning and letting out the occasional breathy whimper that made Alex’s blood run hot. At this point Thomas’ head was resting on his shoulder, giving him full access to that  beautiful throat and jaw, and Alex took complete advantage. If Thomas hadn’t made it very clear he didn’t want hickeys anywhere somebody could see, every square inch would be black and blue. And yet he was still thorough, sucking and nipping and licking until the skin got just the slightest bit red, listening to Thomas’ desperate moans and quiet pleas. 

 

But Alex decided he had teased long enough. He pulled away and took a step back, watching as Thomas opened his previously closed eyes. They were beautifully dazed, deep brown eyes blown wide with desire. 

 

-

 

"Turn around." Thomas was woken from his pleasured haze at Alexander's voice, and was confused and a little sad when he felt the others body leave his. He felt empty, cold, insecure, and rushed to turn his office chair around, wondering what was going on and why Alex had stopped.  It had felt so good, feeling the other cage him in like that and take him apart piece by piece. Instead of being restricted, he almost felt supported. His mind had gone blissfully blank for the first time today, and it was wonderful to just sit back and  _ enjoy. _

When his eyes landed on Alex, he made a surprisingly loud gasp. He could tell Alex was trying to get himself under control, but he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. He was panting, pupils dilated and looking as if he'd fuck him right where he sat. Even though he was apprehensive about going all the way with Alex right now, he couldn’t help but know that if Alex propositioned him he wouldn’t hesitate for a second. This realization scared him slightly, and he wondered if it was maybe because of the high he was on right now. It felt like his blood was singing, every nerve in his body was sensitive to the slightest touch, and Thomas decided that if Alex did proposition him he’d have to decline. He couldn’t make decisions like that in this state, and he didn’t want to do something both of them would regret later. 

 

But then Alex was stalking up to him and all he could think about was the feeling of Alex sitting in his lap and pressing hungry kisses to his lips. He barely had time to breathe, forced to keep up with Alex’s mad pace. It was mind blowing. He gasped at every opportunity for breath, and he could feel his lips go red and swollen from how much Alex kept biting and teasing at his lips.  A groan escaped him when Alex ground his hips down into his own and he canted his own up in response. He was overwhelmed, Alex’s hands were everywhere, in his hair, on his jaw, somehow underneath his shirt even though he  _ swore _ it was tucked in not two seconds ago. 

 

 

Someone cleared their throat. 

 

 

They whipped their heads around simultaneously, and to Thomas’ horror he found Washington leaning against the frame of his doorway. He looked completely unimpressed, one eyebrow raised in the universal ‘Really?’ pose. Thomas felt his chest seize and he was speechless, no words came to mind as to how to explain their situation. It was completely inappropriate for work, he knew that. How could he let Alex convince him to do this here? 

 

“Alexander, I thought I told you none of this at the office?” Washington said, fixing his glare on Alex who at the very least had the decency to look sheepish. 

 

“My apologies sir. I got carried away.” 

 

At that Washington grinned slyly,  _ slyly!  _ Thomas hadn’t even known such an expression could be made by the infamous George Washington. “I can certainly see that. Well, wrap it up you two, and then go home. Jefferson, I expect those files by the end of tomorrow.” 

“Y-yes sir,” Thomas muttered, and watched as Washington gave them a small smile and a nod before exiting his office and closing the door behind him. 

Thomas whipped his head back around and glared at Alex, “I thought you said you locked the door??? What the  _ fuck _ man?!” He was so embarrassed, he couldn’t handle the fact that his boss, his  _ boss _ , had just walked in on him and Alex making out in his office chair. He felt like a damn teenager getting caught smooching with someone in the supply closet. 

 

Alex grabbed him by his tie and yanked him forward, their faces almost touching, “Don’t worry about that right now.” His other hand lightly traced down his jaw and he couldn’t help but shudder. He was then pulled all the way in for a kiss which arguably was rougher than when they had first started. This time though Thomas kept up much better, retaliating with his own bites to Alex’s lower lip and occasional french kisses. Eventually, Alexander guided the kiss from rough and needy to gentle and soothing, cupping his face as if he were made of glass. It took a while for him to catch on, but soon their kisses became lethargic and slow and Thomas found himself melting once more. 

 

They pulled apart softly and just stared at eachother for a moment, enjoying each other's presence. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Alex murmured, fixing Thomas with a look that made his face go red. 

 

“Y-yeah. Let’s.” And then Thomas was hurriedly grabbing his things and being dragged out of the building to their car. It was going to be a long night. 


End file.
